


With an ass like that

by IsobelTheroux



Series: Femslash February 2017 [7]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: Shaundi never fails to drive Kaiya crazy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Ass" 
> 
> Taken from lyraeon on tumblr.

If there was one thing Kaiya could appreciate, it was a good ass. And Shaundi’s ass was fucking perfect. She often found herself staring, almost entranced by the way Shaundi moved, her green cat-eyes glued to the other woman’s form. More than once she had torn her gaze away only to find herself having been caught, usually by Johnny who teased her mercilessly. 

Shaundi herself never said much, preferring to pretend she hadn’t noticed, only to start moving in a particularly provocative way. She found ways to “accidentally” drop things, taking her sweet time bending over to pick them up. 

It always worked like a charm, Kaiya quickly rushing Shaundi back into their quarters on the ship and all but ripping the suit off of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh this was soo weak but I had literally no ideas :P


End file.
